1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic components, and particularly to locking mechanisms for modules of electronic components.
2. Description of Background
Electronic components, for example, servers, include many modules inserted into a chassis and locked into position through the use of one or more locking mechanisms. The modules may include, for example, blowers, power supplies, or the like. The conventional locking mechanisms are capable of locking only one portion of the module in place when engaged. For instance, if it is desired to lock each of four corners of a module in place, four separate locking mechanisms are needed which are engaged separately. As each locking mechanism is separately engaged, each desired area of the module is locked into position. Engaging the separate locking mechanisms causes increased installation time and increases installation process complexity. It increases the potential for error in engagement of one or more of the mechanisms leading to an unsecured module which may in turn cause the module to eject from the server during, for example packaging tests and/or shipping.